Un día sin ti
by GreyValkyrie
Summary: One-shot. Yaoi. Ciel cede a Grell, al mismísimo Sebastian por un día... ¿qué cosas ocurriran entonces...?


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen al creador de Kuroshitsuji. Me gustarían que fueran míos, pero no es posible, lamentablemente. Hago este fic, sin fin de lucro, sólo para entretener. Y ojalá lo logre :)_

_One-shot. Yaoi (chico x chico)._

_**Un día sin ti**_

¨Maldito mocoso¨ el pelirrojo, se revolvió inquieto, mientras pensaba cosas serias a su criterio.

-¿Cómo es que siempre le rodean tipos guapos? ¿Cuándo me rodearan a mi finalmente? Ooooh, que glorioso será ese día... ¡no se apuren habrá Grell para todos!-

-Tonto shinigami- murmuró Ciel Phantomhive, mientras miraba divagar al extravagante personaje que tenía frente a sí. -¡Hey, tú! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que no juegues conmigo. Cumpliste tu parte del trato, y yo cumpliré con la mía...-

El joven aristócrata, miró en dirección a su mayordomo:

-Sebastian, por un día completo partirás junto a Grell Sutcliff. Es una órden- sentenció finalmente.

-'Yes, milord'- contestó en un perfecto inglés, el aludido, inclinándose brevemente.

-¡Iuhuuuuuuuuu!- chilló alegre Grell. -¡Al fin eres mío, Sebas-chan! ¡Oh oh, soy tan feliz!-

-Lo será a partir de la medianoche exacta- le recordó Ciel. –Y regresará a mi, exactamente veinticuatro horas después de comenzar el lapso de tiempo. No antes, no después.

-Si, lo que sea. ¡Cualquier cosa con tal de tener a Sebas-chan en mi poder, aunque sólo sean unas pocas horas!- el shinigami dio brinquitos de alegría, y miró el reloj de la inmensa torre.

Faltaban unos pocos momentos para las doce.

-Llévate a la tumba las memorias de este día, no tengo interés en conocerlas...- Ciel, clavó una profunda y posesiva mirada en los ojos de su mayordomo, y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-¡Adiós, Ciel-chaaaaaaan! ¡Un gusto negociar contigo!- Grell se colgó de un brazo de Sebástian, y saludó al Conde, agitando la mano.

El pelinegro respiró suavemente, cerró los ojos y anunció:

-Estoy a tu disposición por orden de mi amo. Te acompañaré en las siguientes horas-

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Que sexy eres, Sebas-chan! ¡Ha sonado genial!- el pelirrojo se puso a agitar los brazos, histéricamente. –Venga, nos vamos a mi mundo.

Dicho esto, abrió un portal con un movimiento de la mano, con la que no sujetaba al mayordomo, porque temía que pudiera escapársele o algo así; y luego, acomodó sus anteojos, tan rojos como su cabello, que habían resbalado hacia abajo.

-¿Listo? ¡Iuhuuuuuu! ¡Aquí vamos!- Grell haló de la manga a Sebástian, quien antes de cruzar el portal, hacia el mundo shinigami, miró una última vez hacia atrás. Luego desaparecieron ambos de la vista.

Un aullido resonó en la oscuridad.

Detrás de unos matorrales, no muy lejos de donde el portal apareció, se hallaban dos figuras de pie.

-Hmph. ¿Qué crees que harán esos dos, Pluto?- preguntó seriamente Ciel, a su temible perro diabólico, quien ahora se hallaba en forma humana.

El perro le lamió la cara, tratando de alegrarlo.

-Como si importara. Anda, volvamos a casa- jaló del collar, y comenzaron la marcha hacia la mansión Phantomhive. Sin duda, sería un largo día...

_Sebastian permaneció en silencio, mientras un par de hábiles manos se deshacían de su ropa. Cerró los ojos, y esbozó una sonrisa tranquila._

_Realmente no tiene valor si no es usted... bocchan pensó, simplemente._

Mientras, en la mansión Phantomhive...

Ciel había dejado a su fiel perro en el patio, para luego entrar a la mansión, en silencio. Todo permanecía sumido en penumbras, y no se le antojaba para nada acogedor el ambiente que reinaba.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Hogar dulce hogar, ¿verdad?- hubo pesar en su voz. Su sangre hervía con un sentimiento desconocido para él... ¿acaso sentía celos? No. No era posible.

Sebastian no era más que su mayordomo, ¿por qué iba a estar celoso? Además, una promesa es algo que un Phatomhive siempre cumplirá... sea cual sea el resultado. Si él había dado su palabra a Grell Stucliff, era justo que cumpliera.

¿O no lo era?

Se dirigió a la cocina. A pesar de que su cuerpo demandaba descanso, se sentía agitado y tenía un poco de hambre. Seguro Sebastian había dejado algo preparado. Él siempre lo hacía.

Y allí estaba pensando de nuevo en él... ¿qué tenía acaso que no podía sacarlo de su mente? ¿No tenía ya más que suficiente con su alma, que también consumía sin reparos sus pensamientos, y su corazón? Aun si esa no era su voluntad, Sebastian ejercía un poder aterrador sobre él...

Caminó por los largos pasillos, con un mohín en su aniñado rostro de suaves rasgos.

-¡Tsk! ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan lejos la cocina?- murmuró, envolviéndose fuertemente con su abrigo.

Entonces, fue cuando lo escuchó. Aquellas voces, provenían de una de las habitaciones destinadas a los sirvientes de la mansión...

-¡Venga, Finnian! No será tan terrible. Seguro que nos podremos arreglar sin Sebastian por un día...- dijo de forma despreocupada, Bard, el cocinero de la mansión.

-No me refiero a eso...- susurró otra voz, apenada.

Ciel se acercó a la puerta. Estaba apenas entreabierta, como si la última persona en pasar por allí no la hubiera cerrado con la suficiente fuerza. Supuso que no habría de ser Finnian, ya que tenía problemas para controlar la suya propia.

Se puso a observar la escena, aun oculto en las sombras.

-El joven amo ha estado muy preocupado por todo este asunto, me pregunto que sentirá al respecto ya que jamás demuestra ningún sentimiento...- Finnian estaba sentado en su propia cama, con los brazos colgado entre sus piernas, y aspecto abatido.

Ciel sintió la furia correr por su pequeño cuerpo. ¡Esos dos! No necesitaban preocuparse por él, ya que ¡el Conde Ciel Phantomhive no dependía de nadie más que de sí mismo! Aun así, se reservó su efusividad y continuó observando.

Bard, apagó el cigarrillo que estaba fumando, se acercó a su compañero, sentándose a su lado y pasó un brazo por sobre sus hombros.

-Es sólo que Ciel pasa todo el tiempo con Sebastian, pero será sólo un día sin él, verdad? No hay de que preocuparse- le sonrió amable, y Finnian le miró con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que asomaban.

-Aun así... ¿Cómo crees que se sienta?-

-¿Nuestro joven amo? Bueno pues... creo que algo le ata a Sebastian, aunque se niegue a aceptarlo- Bard, despeinó al rubio tratando de animarlo. –No digo que dependa de Sebastian, es un chico fuerte. Pero si me preguntas que pienso, creo que Ciel en realidad está confundido con respecto a lo que siente...-

-¿Confundido?- los ojos del pequeño jardinero, se abrieron con sorpresa... a la par de los de Ciel...

¨¿Cómo se atreve?¨ pensó apretando los puños, pero continuó escuchando. No podía evitarlo, aunque

quisiera.

-En verdad, creo...- enfatizó Bard, acercando su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del de Finnian, mientras éste se sonrojaba, -que el Conde, no sabe que está enamorado de Sebastian. Eso es lo que creo.

Y dicho esto, depositó un beso sobre los labios del muchacho que abrazaba.

-¡Bard! ¿Pero qué dices...?- Finnian le apartó, y el cocinero se rió suavemente.

Ciel del otro lado de la puerta, estaba verdaderamente congelado. ¿Él? ¿Amar a Sebastian? ¿Qué clase de estupidez podría ser esa?. Y además no era solamente eso, Bard había...? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

-Uno siempre puede elegir- dijo con paciencia, el cocinero, y cierto aire ausente. –Como tu y yo, Finnian. Hemos elegido poder estar juntos, ¿verdad? Aunque sólo sea así...- tomó la mano del chico, con una de las suyas.

-Bard...-

-Bien, yo estoy enamorado de ti. No temo decírtelo, y lo he aceptado hace mucho- le sonrió ampliamente. –Aunque seas un verdadero desastre y no sepas controlar tu fuerza, eres un encanto y por lejos, la persona más dulce y amable que conozco.

-¿Cómo que 'verdadero desastre'?- Finnian le pegó en el hombro, ofendido.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso ha dolido!- Bard de frotó el lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

-Lo siento, ¿ha sido muy fuerte? ¡Perdóname, Bard!- Finnian se acercó para examinarle, pero este lo tomó por sorpresa y lo tiró sobre la cama, con suavidad.

-Sobreviviré, sólo si me cuidas ahora- dijo besándolo de nuevo en los labios.

-Bastardo...- Finnian, rió cuando se separaron, y dejó un beso sobre la punta de la nariz de Bard. –Yo también te amo. Pero... Ciel-sama... ojalá él también pudiera entender que es lo que siente... quisiera verlo feliz junto a Sebastian...

-Eso sería ideal- Bard quitó unos mechones de pelo que caían sobre las mejillas de Finnian. –Pero ahora, quita esa cara de preocupación y hazte cargo de mi. ¡Aun tienes que cuidarme por haberme golpeado!.

Ambos rieron y se enroscaron en la cama juntos, entre besos y caricias.

Ciel se apartó. No necesitaba, ni deseaba ver más de aquello.

Hasta había perdido el apetito. ¿Amar...? ¿Qué era 'amar'? Hace ya tanto tiempo lo había olvidado... incluso aunque lo recordara, aunque lo intentara... ¿cómo amas a un demonio? ¿acaso él podría amarte a ti...?

No halló ninguna respuesta para todo aquello, y se fue a la cama, pensativo.

Al día siguiente, el alboroto causado por Maylene, quien traía entre tropezones la bandeja con el desayuno, despertó a Ciel abruptamente.

-¿Es necesario que hagas tanto escándalo?- preguntó malhumorado, frotándose la cabeza.

-Disculpadme, por favor...- la chica hizo reverencias exageradas. –Le traje té de rosa salvaje y pie de limón de nuestro propio jardín.

-Oh, eso suena terrible- dijo preocupado Ciel, mientras tomaba la taza que la sirvienta le ofrecía y la examinaba con cuidado.

-Lo ha preparado Bard- anunció orgullosa la pelirroja.

-Oh, eso es peor todavía...- Ciel bajó la mirada, y tomando coraje dio un trago al té. No sabía TAN mal...

-¿Extraña a Sebastian-san, bocchan?- preguntó la muchacha tímida.

-Por supuesto que no, podemos arreglarnos perfecto sin él...- se apresuró a terminar con el desayuno. –Por cierto, yo mismo me vestiré. No te preocupes, sólo llévate todo esto.

-Sí- ella se inclinó, para recoger las cosas.

Ciel miró con melancolía la ropa arrugada tal como se la había sacado la noche anterior, a los pies de la cama.

-Sebastian...- murmuró en voz queda.

Si el mayordomo estuviera allí, eso jamás hubiera pasado.

-¿Necesita ayuda, bocchan?- preguntó la chica, recogiendo las ropas del pequeño.

-No, Maylene, está bien. Creo que no voy a levantarme en este momento, me siento algo mareado- se volvió a recostar. –Dile a Tanaka que cancele los pocos planes de hoy. De cualquier forma es domingo...

-Bien. ¿Necesita algo más?-

-No, junta todo y vete. Dormiré un rato más- se tapó hasta la cabeza, pero no dormiría pues no sentía el más mínimo sueño.

Ella asintió, cargando la bandeja en un extraño equilibrio mal logrado y salió de forma tan brusca como había entrado.

-Sebastian... ¿por qué me cuesta tanto estar lejos de ti?...- Ciel se arrebujó. -¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti? ¿Por qué... me haces sentir esto?- se llevó una mano al pecho, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Finnian y Bard... ellos se aman, ¿cierto? Pero... ¿tú me amas? ¿Yo... realmente te amo?, algo en su interior se agitó con fuerza. Era más fuerte que él. Eran necesidad, desesperación, celos... quería a Sebastian sólo para si mismo, y sin embargo, lo había entregado tan neciamente a ese shinigami estúpido.

Se imaginó al pelirrojo besando al mayordomo, aquellas manos enredadas en el brilloso cabello negro; éste gimiendo, y respondiendo el beso...

-¡No! No quiero que nadie te toque... ¡Eres mío!... ¡Tú eres mío!- de pronto la escena que imaginaba, cambió. Ahora era Sebastian quien recorría con suaves besos el cuyo de Ciel, mientras lo acariciaba dulcemente y murmuraba cosas que el conde no comprendía, pero le llenaban de paz.

Entonces se descubrió a si mismo, complaciendo su propio placer frustrado. Su delicada manito, recorriendo su propio miembro, de arriba hacia abajo, con un ritmo rápido y constante.

Imaginaba que era Sebastian, y el rubor cubría sus mejillas. Que bien se sentía... quería que fuera Sebastian, que lo tocara, que lo probara, que tomara cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Una fuerte sacudida se apoderó de él, viniéndose... manchando las sábanas, su abdomen y su mano; volviendo a la realidad, avergonzado de si mismo.

-¿Qué... he hecho?- se levantó con brusquedad, y fue corriendo hacia el baño. Definitivamente tomaría una larga, larga ducha, hasta que sus ideas estuvieran más claras...

El resto del día se deslizó lento sobre la mansión Phantomhive. El Conde no tenía ánimos ni para reprender a sus sirvientes cuando ocasionaban destrozos en su intento de animarle, y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo, encerrado en su habitación.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¿Qué haremos? ¿qué haremos? ¡Alguien debería avisarle a Sebastian!- murmuró Finnian cada vez más preocupado.

-No. No podemos hacer nada. Ha sido decisión del amo- le cortó Bard.

-Y sólo faltan unas pocas horas- recordó Maylene mirando el reloj inmenso, en la pared.

-Ho ho- asintió Tanaka, comprensivo, mientras tomaba su propia infusión.

_Sebastian exhaló un suspiro frustrado. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas a tal extremo que se distinguía su propia piel blanca, entre los jirones de tela. El shinigami sí que era insistente... ¡¿es qué jamás se cansaba?!_

_De haber sabido que iba a terminar en aquel estado, no habría traído un traje, como el que había elegido._

_Bocchan, faltan pocas horas para que regrese..., esquivó otro nuevo intento del obstinado Grell, de tirársele encima; pero sin la suficiente rapidez, sintió un nuevo desgarrón en el forcejeo._

_Espero que me esté extrañando tanto, como yo a usted... sonrió levemente, cuando el recuerdo de su amo invadió cálido sus pensamientos. Sin duda contaba con gotas de sangre, los mismísimos segundos para regresar a su lado..._

Finalmente el plazo se cumplió, y el regreso de Sebastian, encontró un Ciel arrebujado infantilmente entre grandes frazadas de su cama.

-Bocchan, ¿está usted despierto?- murmuró en un susurro apenas audible.

-Claro que lo estoy- Ciel se volteó en la cama, dándole la espalda a su mayordomo. -¿Te haz divertido mucho con el shinigami?

El tono frío, tomó por sorpresa a Sebastian, y hasta le molestó, porque de cierta forma aun para ser quien era, esperaba otro tipo de bienvenida por parte de su amo, luego de haber estado lejos... pero claro, del mismísimo Ciel Phantomhive, no cabría pensarse un saludo caluroso ni nada parecido.

-Mi día ha sido ciertamente diferente...- Sebastian bajó la mirada, y aunque su ropa no le dejase ver, sabia con exactitud la cantidad de marcas rojizas y azuladas marcadas a fuego en su blanca piel, pruebas del inescrupuloso trato que había tenido para con él, el pelirrojo, en su incesante acoso.

-Tsk...- Ciel no tenia palabras. Imaginaba todo aquello que SU demonio y aquel estúpido shinigami habrían hecho juntos, y de tan solo pensarlo se sentía enfermo.

-Si el joven amo no necesita nada más, entonces me retiraré...- Sebastian se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta, y no llevaba hecho ni un par de pasos, cuando unos delicados brazos envolvieron su pecho posesivamente.

-No... no te vayas de nuevo, por favor...- la voz suave se fundía entre sollozos.

-Bocchan...- Sebastian intentó girarse, pero el pequeño no se lo permitió.

-Tu eres mío, me perteneces, y yo te pertenezco...- se aferró con mas fuerza, desesperadamente. –Dime, si en verdad soy lo único que anhelas...

-Lo es, joven amo- el mayordomo hizo una pausa, pues no pudo evitar una sonrisa que se fundió con la oscuridad, sin poder ser verdaderamente apreciada por nadie. –Y para serle sincero, aunque tenga su alma, también anhelo su pequeño y hermoso cuerpo, además de su frágil corazón...

-Eres muy ambicioso, demonio. Pero esos son mis deseos también- Ciel aflojó el agarre, y le permitió voltear dejándole ver su aniñado rostro bañado en lágrimas. –Toma todo de mi, Sebastian. Solo espero que nunca me abandones, ni traiciones.

-No podría hacerlo, porque existe un contrato. Y en verdad, yo...- Sebastian se inclinó para besarlo en los labios, con una dulzura de la que no se conocía capaz. Al fin, pudiendo hacerse con aquella boquita con la cual soñaba a menudo, dormido o despierto. Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente al pequeño Conde. –Yo le amo y adoro profundamente, Bocchan...

Ciel le miró absolutamente sorprendido, y luego más lágrimas brotaron de sus profundos ojos azules. Lloró como no recordaba haber llorado nunca antes, anonadado, lleno de felicidad y una inmensa conmoción.

-Bocchan, ¡dígame que sucede, por favor! Si he dicho algo que le ha herido, yo lo siento. ¡No era mi intención! Yo solo...- Sebastian estaba asustado. El pequeño lloraba a mares, y escondía el rostro entre las mangas de su pijama.

-No, tonto. ¡No es eso! Es sólo que me haz hecho tan feliz... yo también te amo, Sebastian. Y aun en el mismísimo infierno seguiría amándote, más allá de todo, incluso más allá de mi propia existencia...

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez con la desesperación que trae, algo que se necesita con todo el corazón. Cuando por fin se separaron para tomar aire, Sebastian fue el primero en hablar, mientras levantaba a Ciel en brazos, para regresarlo a su cama.

-Llevo tanto tiempo queriendo decírselo, pero temía que el joven amo se enojara...- confesó mientras lo arropaba, tiernamente.

-Cuanto lo siento, Sebastian, sólo he podido entenderlo cuando te tuve tan lejos... no es justo- ambos se abrazaron, y se besaron una vez más. -¿Te quedarás conmigo, esta noche?-

-Me quedaré por siempre a su lado, Bocchan. No pienso dejarlo nunca más- le sonrió, y acarició sus cabellos con suavidad.

-Nunca me dejes, por favor...- Ciel cerró los ojos, con el cansancio ganándole finalmente, y se entregó al sueño, de manera inocente.

-No lo haré- el mayordomo se inclinó y besó los labios de su joven señor. –Porque yo, Ciel Phantomhive, realmente te amo...

**Fin n,n**

_**Nota de la Autora: **__Es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji, espero no haberla cagado xD sean piadosos, por fa n,nU En un principio iba a hacer un Sebastian x Grell, pero sobre la marcha cambié de idea, y terminé haciendo esto. En lo personal la pareja me gusta. _

_Si me preguntan que prefiero... bueno creo que haría un Sebastian x Pluto, pero no estoy muy segura, por el hecho de que Plu-Plu, sigue siendo un perro hehe xD_

_El leve yaoi que hay entre Bard y Finnian, es porque mi alma no iba a estar tranquila hasta qe no lo escribiera xP ojalá les guste la idea n,nU_

_En fin, acepto reviews de cualquier tipo. Digan si les gustó el fic, o es una porquería :P Y si debería hacer un Sebastian x Pluto, o alguna otra pareja. Cualquier nuevo concepto es bien recibido ^-^_

_Gracias por leer, y ¡hasta la próxima!_

_Un saludo._

_bÚúm! _


End file.
